


Fancomic: It's just you

by molamola_K



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Fan Comics, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molamola_K/pseuds/molamola_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro borrows Lance's car key.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancomic: It's just you

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost.  
> Lance, Pietro and Wanda don't belong to me.

첫 스타트는 어쩐지 에볼루션 랜삐로 끊어야 할 것 같았다. 내 OTP.

 


End file.
